


on second thoughts

by mylittlebigbluebox



Series: welcome to med. [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Will Halstead Imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebigbluebox/pseuds/mylittlebigbluebox
Summary: Reader is superstitious whether Will agrees or not.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Reader
Series: welcome to med. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684609
Kudos: 15





	1. part 1

You swore you weren't a stalker but bumping into a colleague in a coffee shop at least ten blocks from the hospital on only your second day could sure make it seem like it. Still, you'd been told this was the place for the best black coffee and any good doctor needs good coffee.

“I'll get that for you.”

“Oh, you don't-” Before you can argue, Halstead's card has already swiped the card machine and the deed is done, “-have to.”

He smirks, slightly smug if he were to ask you, and adds, “Just say 'thank you' Y/L/N, and take your drink.”

Rolling your eyes, you shove your purse back in your shoulder bag and reply with your sweetest voice, “Thank you, Dr Halstead, and would you like me to kiss your boots while I'm at it?”

Still smiling, his hands go up in surrender and you can't believe you're already giving in because normally there's at least a whole minute of a rant defending feminine capabilities in you. Gentler you go on, “Really, you didn't have to. Next time it's on me.”

“I won't argue with that.” He grabs the coffees from the barista and hands you yours. As you leave the shop, he calls to you over his shoulder, “How did your first day go?”

Bundling up as the cold air hits you, the pair of you stop a few feet from the shop door, “Not bad. Nobody died.”

He laughs, “Well, cheers to that.” You laugh, too, as he holds his cup out to chink together, “Hopefully, you'll make it two for two.”

With one hand full, you do your best to put fingers in your ears, “No, no! Don't jinx me!”

Will laughs again and, for a moment, you enjoy it, “What? What's wrong with that?”

“Oh, come on, you know this job is going along nice and efficiently until the moment that somebody actually points out how nice and efficiently it's going and, the next minute, an earthquake hits, buildings collapse, trains come off the rails-” He's laughing, _again_ , and suddenly you think maybe you're giving this guy too many laughs, “What?”

“You're that superstitious?”

“You're not?”

“Come on, you work in an _emergency department_ , there are always going to be disasters.”

“Sure,” You agree, “Especially when someone points out just what a quiet day we're having.”

You can't help the almost accusatory glare but you're still smiling and Will just shakes his head at what you know sounds stupid but you know he can't question either because he also knows it's true.

With nothing to argue, he changes the subject, “You need a ride?” He vaguely points to a car across the street.

“Oh, it's fine, I can walk.”

“Do you fight every offer of assistance or is it just me?” A raised eyebrow shoots your way and it's your turn to laugh.

You look between the car and the boots your wearing – because after you ruined your sneakers, they're all you have until the rest of your stuff arrives from your grandparents - and they already hurt.

Biting your lip, you prepare to admit defeat, “Fine, okay. Yes, I would like a ride, please and thank you, Dr Halstead.” And, for good measure, you bow your head in deference.

He chuckles, and he's definitely doing it at your expense now, as he bumps your shoulder going past, “Your chariot awaits, Dr Y/L/N,” He gets half way and turns, walking backwards, “And, please, can you just call me, Will.”

“Take a leaf out of your own book, _Will_ , it's Y/N, if you don't mind.”

He's holding the passenger door open by the time you catch up, “You know what, _Y/N_?” One leg in, you pause to hear him, “I think today is gonna be a nice, quiet day.”

Already you're regretting this and somehow you're laughing too as you fake a cry, “You're an ass.”

He shuts your door without a reply and you can see the amusement rolling off him through the window screen but you're determined not to let him see that you're tickled too.

Only when he's finally in the car and the radio booms does the brevity stops.

“ _Reports coming in of a bus crash on Interstate 290, fire and rescue are on scene. Multiple casualties are expected and Chicago Med is on alert...”_


	2. part 2

“I blame you for this.”

The emergency department was as hectic as you knew it would be as soon as you heard that news bulletin and Maggie was on you as soon as you and Will crossed the threshold.

“Halstead in trauma two.”

“Incoming!” A paramedic pushes through you and Will and suddenly all you can smell is burning flesh, “Justine Pierce, 27 years old, 35 weeks pregnant. She was caught near the blast at the back of the bus.”

“Y/L/N, Baghdad!” Maggie's already divested you of your coat and bag before you can argue and pushes you towards the patient.

“Good luck!” Will's voice reaches your ears but there's no time for you to reply and the patient is talking to you.

“Where is my husband? Tell me he's okay!”

You look to the paramedic and she replies, “He was in the ambo behind, he'll be here any minute, honey.”

“What's his name?” You ask.

“Danny. Danny Pierce.”

“Maggie, we're gonna need an update on a Danny Pierce as soon as he gets here,” You call out hoping she'll hear and thankfully she does.

“Got it!”

“Tympanic temp is 96.8,” A nurse calls out.

“Okay, Justine, I need you to concentrate on me, okay?”

The poor woman struggles to nod, “Please, my chest, I'm struggling to breath.”

“Can we get some oxygen over here, and 5 of albumin, please, Doris. Justine, because of your injuries, your skin is contracting which is why breathing is a little tough for you right now. The medicine we're giving you will try and ease that but I need you to keep this mask on, okay?”

“It won't hurt the baby, will it? Danny would be devastated it something happened to him.”

You smile reassuringly, “The medicine won't hurt your baby. Why don't we take a little look at him?”

Justine nods and a portable ultrasound is in your hands before you have to ask with a little gel already on the probe. Pressing it to the protruding belly, you soon see a beating heart and a pretty content little baby.

“Here we go, safe and sound.” Showing Justine the little screen, her face melts.

“Oh, thank God!”

“Does he have a name yet?”

Justine laughs and your glad to give her some light relief for just a moment, “Danny wants him to be a Sonny or a Rex but I want to name him after my Dad.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Henry, well, Harry to avoid confusion.”

The image moves and a little hand pops up like a wave, “I think you might be on to something there. Looks like Junior agrees with his Mom.”

She laughs but it comes out in a struggle, “That's my boy.”

“We'll keep an eye on him, okay?” Closing up the portable, you hand it over to a nurse and brace yourself on the bed's edge, “Now, are you in any pain at all?”

“Not really,” You hope that internal wince isn't visible on your face, “It hurt at first but, like you said, it just feels a little tight. That's good, right? The burns can't be that bad.”

Your heart breaks for her but if she's going to fight this, she needs optimism and that's what you're gonna give her, “We'll get you some fluids, and I'm gonna put a call in to the plastics team. I'll make sure that you and your baby get the best care, okay?” She nods, “I need you to keep that mask on, good and tight.” Looking up at the nurses, you move away from the bed, “Get those fluids pumping immediately, and we're gonna need some inotropes with that.”

“Got it, Dr Y/L/N.”

Outside, Maggie is waiting for you.

“How is she?”

A deep breath and you tell her, “Not good. We're looking at 75/80% thickness, her nerves are shot. I need to make sure her body doesn't go into shock for her and the baby. Hopefully the fluids will stabilise her organs but if I don't see some kidney function soon, we'll need to be getting that baby out and fast. I can't see any foetal bradycardia yet so, that's good for him.”

“You're not hopeful for her?”

You know the answer but you don't want to say it so, instead, you take another deep breath and move on, “How's her husband, do we know yet?”

“That's what I was coming to tell you, he's stable. A dislocated shoulder and a couple of bruised ribs but apart from that, he's pretty good.”

Looking back at Justine, you sigh with a hope and a pray, “Well, I hope he's strong, too, because there's two people in there that are gonna need him.”

* * *

It's not long before things go south.

“I need a surgeon and I need him now!” Your call sends people flying in and around the department.

One minute, everything was fine, the next, baby's heart rate took a dive and you knew you had to act.

“What's happening? What's wrong?!”

Briefly you look to the catheter bottle and resist the urge to swear, “I need you to be brave for me, Justine, can you do that?”

Panic flushes her faces and nothing you're about to say is gonna take it away, “What's going on?!”

“Justine, you're not responding to the drugs we gave you the way we hoped you would. The toxins in your body from the fire are affecting your organs and they're not able to repair themselves.”

It takes a minute but you see the second it all dawns on Justine, “Am I dying?”

“I'm so sorry, Justine.”

Marcel is suddenly in the room, demanding an update, “What've we got, Y/L/N?”

Ignoring him and answering him at the same time, you focus on Justine, “Thing is, Justine, those toxins are also hurting your son, now, too and he's starting to struggle.”

“Well, do something!”

“We need to get him out, Justine.”

Her eyes widen, “Isn't it too early? Where's my husband? I need Danny!”

A nurse rushes out of the room and you soon hear Maggie's voice directing every which way.

“We'll get him, I promise, but you need to listen to me, okay?” She flusters as an only response.

“We need to get a move on, Y/L/N,” You greet Marcel's interruption with the glare it deserves but nod anyway.

“Junior can survive out here, Justine but if he stays inside you any longer, he might not make it.”

“How long will I have with him?” She whimpers and your heart breaks for her, “Will I get to see him?”

You look towards Marcel and he gives her an answer, “You'll meet your son, ma'am, I can assure you.”

“Okay,” Finally, she agrees, “Okay, do it.”

Marcel whizzes into action, “Let's get her into the hybrid O.R, fast!”

She's gone before you can say anything more.

* * *

Justine managed to spend all of 34 minutes with her husband and son before passing away.

Some days, this job really sucked.

But the day was over, you were finally out of that place, and your bed was calling your name.

“Hey, Y/N, you in there?” Actually it was Will.

Stopping a few yards from the hospital doors, you turn, “Hey, sorry, long day.”

“I heard about your patient.”

All you can do is nod and duck your head. There is nothing left to say and you're kind of afraid that if you try, all you'll do is burst into tears. This was not the second day you had prepared for.

Breaking your silence, Will slightly closes the gap between you, a hand rubbing your arm, “Listen, I know a place that serves great beer if you want to unload a little...”

Looking back up, a gentle smile greets you and somehow it's already scratching at your miserable surface, “I don't kno-”

“Come on!” He interrupts your objections and you know you've already lost, “If anybody looks like they could do with a friend right now...”

“You offering to be my friend, Will? Do I look that desperate?” You scrunch your face in feigned disgust and with a splutter Will's hand grips at his chest.

“Oh, well, I'm not the one who asked the other out for a drink on only the second day of knowing each other. I was just offering a solution.”

Now, you _are_ offended, at least, you pretend to be, “Ask?! I was repaying a debt!”

“Well, I wouldn't have called it a debt.”

“No?”

“More of a favour.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, you know, between _friends_.” He looks down briefly before looking back at you with the biggest smirk, "Not to mention, it's a total jinx to not follow through on a promise."

You bite your lip but there's no hiding the grin on your face and, just like that, the day isn't a total let down, anymore.

“Alright, you got me. Lead the way, _friend,_ ” Will extends his elbow to you and with a shake of your head you slip your hand through, “This beer better be good.”

“Would I let you down?”

“Looks like I'm about to find out, doesn't it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned conclusion to the first chapter. More of an excuse for me to practice a little medical lingo, tailed by a little flirting. Enjoy, J x

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to post these as one shots within a 'work' because there isn't really a solid plot, more just moments to enjoy. Who needs plots anyway? Enjoy, J x


End file.
